1. Field
Example embodiments provide an organic electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electronic device including an organic material (e.g., an organic light emitting device or an organic photoelectric device) includes an encapsulation substrate for preventing or inhibiting degradation of the organic material. The encapsulation substrate may be made of glass, etc. However, the encapsulation substrate made of glass may be damaged by an external impact, resulting in a thicker electronic device.
Recently, research on depositing a thin film instead of the encapsulation substrate made of glass has been undertaken. However, the thin film requires a relatively high temperature process, but the organic material for an organic electronic device may be more easily degraded by heat at the relatively high temperature. Accordingly, the thin film may be formed at a relatively low temperature at which the organic material is not degraded, but a process margin for forming the thin film may become smaller, and sealing performance for blocking moisture and air may become weaker.